


Still A Wonderful Life

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, fffc challenge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: The Winchesters’ family life has been nothing like in the movies.





	Still A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge community's Advent Calendar, Day 7, fulfilling the wish of Prisca, who wanted Dean and Sam as brothers.

As usual on these cold, December mornings, the three meet in the kitchen of the Bunker to start their day.

“Good morning…Mom.”

It’s still difficult for Sam to use the word in connection with the woman standing in the kitchen. For his entire life, Mary Winchester was just a name to him, a woman in a photograph he’d been told was his mother, but now, having her here, seeing that photograph come to life, it didn’t seem real. He doesn’t remember loving her, but he’s been given a second chance, and now it’s like she’s always been in his life.

He envies how much easier it’s been for Dean. His brother had been only four when Mary died, but still old enough to have a real memory of her loving him, caring for him, of her being half of the unit he knew as Mom and Dad.

Sam has always loved Dean, always looked up to his big brother, though now they feel more like equals. But they’ll always look out for each other. Their brother bond is unbreakable.

“Good morning, Sam.”

Mary is handling it better than Sam is, though for her, the tall, rangy man with the long hair who answers to the name Sam bears no resemblance to the six-month old baby whose nursery she entered on the last night of her life. Her first life. But she loves him now as much as if she’d been there to watch him grow up.

Dean has been so accepting, more accepting than she would have been in his place, but she’s grateful. When she looks at him, she can see a small spark of the little boy she knew and loved, and now she loves the man he’s become.

She doesn’t understand why she’s back, or more importantly, how, only that she is, and despite the how and the why, she’s glad to be back with her boys, even though they’re not boys anymore, but men, close to the age her husband John was when she knew him. Now, through some twist of fate or a deal with the devil, her John is gone and she’s here with their sons when he can’t be.

“Morning, Mom, Sammy.”

For Dean, it’s accepting what is rather than what was or what could be. His father is gone, but now his mother is back, looking so much like the mother he remembers that he feels like a kid again when he’s with her. He might not understand why Mary’s back, but he’ll enjoy their time together, time he and Sam were robbed of when the demon took her life.

And he’s still got his little brother, Sam, who he loves so much he’s sacrificed his own life for him more than once, knowing his Sammy would do the same for him. It was hard being both big brother and substitute father to him while John was away, but he never resented the responsibility, and he’s proud of how Sam turned out.

It would be better if John Winchester was still alive, if their family was still together the way it was supposed to be, but it is what it is. Both he and his brother have both died and come back, and now their mother has joined them, making their family almost whole again. Together they’ve saved the world more than once, and will probably get the chance to do it again. And there’s always pie.

“I love you boys.”

“We love you, too, Mom.”

For the Winchesters, it may not be perfect, but theirs is still a wonderful life.


End file.
